The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating or encouraging communications, such as feedback, between persons of an organization.
Systems for facilitating communications, such as feedback between managers and subordinate employees and between mentors and mentees, are particularly important in enterprise applications, where effective communications may enhance productivity and profitability. Effective feedback may help organizations maximize workforce knowledge, skill, and talent.
Conventionally enterprise personnel communicate via email, telephone, in-person meetings, and so on. However, such mechanisms are typically not configured to motivate particular types of communications, such as periodic or ongoing feedback, which can be important for developing a high-performance workforce.
Certain enterprises may conduct annual or bi-annual performance reviews and provide limited feedback to employees. However, such feedback often pertains to employee performance near an annual or biannual review. Older but relevant feedback is often forgotten and omitted. Robust behavioral enforcement mechanisms for promoting and tracking more frequent ongoing feedback are generally lacking. Managers or employee must remember to periodically give or ask for feedback, which may occur relatively infrequently.